Hīrō Daigaku
by lbarrese1353
Summary: Based off My Hero Academia but in this world, there are less superheroes and not everyone can have powers. It's based off blood type. Hīrō Daigaku stands for Hero University.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

No one knows when humans with powers came into being. But one day, people started using their powers in public and caused the world quite a scare. You know the saying, "people are scared of what they don't understand." Well that's exactly what happened. They started regulating when and why people can use their powers. Mostly just telling them they can't use their powers at all. Tensions were at an all time high between the "gifted" and everyone else. I guess you could say that's what created super villains but I prefer to think that super villains weren't created until later on. Some "gifted" humans got tired of being oppressed, of being told what they can and cannot do, that they decided to do something about it.

No one wanted a war, but they all knew that if they just stood by and did nothing, the future for every new "gifted" child will be a terrible one. So they started to attack government facilities until the world would listen to their request. The government knew that if they were to get in a war, they would be on the losing side, so they decided to hear the "gifted" people out.

The "gifted" people just wanted to be treated like human beings and be allowed to use their powers as long as it didn't hurt anyone in the process. The government decided to grant them their request but asked that they could use their powers to stop criminals. At first, they joined the police officers and crime was at a all time low thanks to them.

But like all good things, it has to eventually come to an end. Some "gifted" got tired of doing so much good for so little in return and decided to use their powers for their benefit. This is where I like to think the true super villains were created. The people started to be attacked by super villains until a hero stepped up. His name was the Broken Champion. He had magnetic manipulation. He defeated all of the super villains and became the most famous hero in superhero history.

Once that was over with, the Broken Champion decided that the world needed more superheroes and created a college called Hīrō Daigaku. Once done with high school, people wanting to be superheroes enrolled in it hoping to become superheroes themselves. The Broken Champion is the reason superheroes were finally created. He's the kind of hero I aspire to be.

After doing research, we finally know the kind of people that are born with powers. It's based on blood type. There are only four kinds of blood type that will give someone powers. The four blood types are AB-, AB, A- and B-. People with these blood types are born with powers. Not all powers are useful though. Some people are born with powers like control fish. Let's face it, the only time that power is actually useful is if you're fighting a super villain in the water and that's not going to happen very often.

I was born with AB-, which is the rarest of all blood types. My two half brothers have AB and they already awakened their powers. Tim has the power to stop time for a split second and Eric has the power to control wind. I'm the only one that hasn't awaken my power yet. I know that not everyone awakens their power for a long time but I'm starting to think maybe I just don't have any powers.

"Hey, Laura. Wake up." Eric said.

Eric has light gray hair down to his shoulders and green eyes. He is wearing a white short sleeved shirt with light brown pants and red dress shoes as a uniform.

I wake up and yawn a little. I have long lightning yellow hair down to my back with ocean blue streaks in my hair.

"Don't worry. I'm up, I'm up." I said.

Eric leaves the room as I get up and put my uniform on which is a white short sleeved shirt with a light brown skirt and red dress shoes.

I follow him into the kitchen. Honestly, this is probably the worst part of my day. My step mom hates me for something that's not even my fault. My half brothers and I have the same dad but different moms. Our dad cheated on their mom with my mom and ended up getting her pregnant. A little after my mom got pregnant with me, their mom ended up pregnant with Eric. My mom texted my dad to tell him because she figured he at least deserved to know. A few years after I was born she was killed by a super villain and when my dad found out, he decided to take me in since he is my father. I instantly bonded with my half brothers, but my step mom hated me because it was a constant reminder that her husband had cheated on her. To this day, she still hates me and gives me a hard time whenever we eat together.

My dad looks up from the paper. "Hey kids. So what are your plans for today since today is the last day of school?"

He has short garnet red hair and purple eyes. He's wearing a black t-shirt with white pants.

"I'm going to hang out with Scotty. There's this new movie about my favorite superhero: the Mighty Angel." I answered.

Eric shrugged. "Probably just train a little to be prepared for the entrance test for Hīrō Daigaku."

I grabbed my toast and grabbed everything I needed for the last day. "Come on, Eric. Let's go before we are late."

We both rush out the door and start our quick walk to school. Once we get there, I see my best friend Scotty waiting for me at the gate. He has brown slicked back hair with short sides and pink eyes. He's wearing the same uniform as Eric.

"It's about time you guys got here. I honestly thought you were going to be late for the last day of high school." Scotty said.

I scoffed at him. "Like we would be late for school."

Scotty laughed. "You're late like all the time Laura."

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Shut it." Eric and I started walking ahead without him.

"Hey. You can't just leave without me." He said while walking fast to catch up to us.

We got into class and took our seats and talked while waiting for our teacher to arrive.

He finally came in and put his briefcase down on his desk. "I'll keep this brief since you guys are probably too excited to even listen to me. I wish you all luck on all of your future endeavors. I know some of you here want to be superheroes and I hope that you can be the best heroes as possible. Never give up and continue on the road called your future. For those of you that can't be superheroes, I hope you know what you want to do with your life that will make you happy. Don't do anything just because you think that's all you can do, but because that's what you want to do. Now congratulations on passing high school. You may chat with each other until the end of class." The teacher said.

Scotty and I were walking in comfortable silence. School was over for the day so we decided to see the early showing of the Mighty Angel movie.

"Hey, Laura." Scotty said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you still going to try to get into Hīrō Daigaku with me?" He asked.

I stopped moving and stared at him. "What's the point? I doubt I have any power anyway."

"But, you have AB- blood type. That means you do have some kind of power." He argued.

"Then why hasn't it awakened yet!?" I shouted. I paused for a minute to calm myself down. "Maybe their research is wrong. There's nothing special about me. I'll just help my dad with his shop and go to a normal college. You are going to have to go on without me."

"But Laura. This was always our plan." He said, sadness clear in his eyes.

"Don't worry about me. Go to Hīrō Daigaku and be the best superhero ever. For me." I said with a fake smile on my face.

He stared at me for a minute. "Okay. I'll dedicate my first villain fight to you."

"Good." I said.

We went to the movie and watched the best movie in the whole world. There was so much explosions, fighting and best of all: so much Mighty Angel. If I had super powers I would become the kind of hero that she is.

After the movie, we both went our separate ways. I made it home just in time for dinner. Stepmom made hot dogs and French fries. Yum! I was in such a great mood, I didn't think anything could ruin my mood. Boy was I wrong.

"Is anyone going to have that last hot dog?" I asked.

My half brother and dad shook their head no so I went to reach for the last one until my stepmom took it.

"You can't have the last one. It's for your brother." She said.

She has long curly purple hair and brown eyes. She's wearing a light brown sweater and blue jeans.

"But Eric said he didn't want it." I argued.

"Well he will probably change his mind when he's done with his food." She countered.

"Why are you always like this?" I asked angrily.

"Like what?" She asked.

"You know what I'm talking about. You're always against what I say. I bet if I had Eric say anything I'm thinking you would say yes to him but no to me. What is your problem with me?!" I shouted.

It was completely silent in the room. Dad looked like he wanted to say something but was too afraid to get involved. For a guy with powers you would think he wouldn't be so scared of his powerless wife. She finally decided to speak after a few more minutes.

"My problem is you're the kid of that whore. Every time I look at you I'm reminded of that bitch that slept with my husband!" She said.

"Well if that's what your problem is then how about I get out of your hair right now." I said.

I got my jacket, put my sneakers on and ran out the door. I ran to my secret place which up a steep hill in the woods. Once I got to the top, I screamed "Dammit!" from the top of my lungs and laid on the ground.

Why can't I just have a power like my mom? She was the coolest superhero ever. Man do I miss you mom.

"Ahhhh!" A lady screamed echoed throughout the woods.

"Oh no, some lady is in trouble." I said aloud to no one.

I ran in the direction of the scream without thinking of the consequences. Once I got there, I saw this lady with long blonde hair in a pompadour ponytail with purple eyes laying on the ground. She was wearing an ice blue blouse and a ice blue skirt with a white belt with an ice symbol on her chest and white boots. This guy was across from her, walking toward her slowly but menacingly. He has short black hair down to his earlobes and brown eyes. He was wearing a black jumpsuit with a black mask covering his eyes that allows him to see in the dark.

"Get away from her!" I shouted.

He stopped moving toward her and stared at me.

Crap. What was I thinking? How can I save her when I don't even have a power. This is suicide! I thought to myself.

He ran at me with a maniacal look on his face. Right when he was about to reach me, I closed my eyes.

This is it. I'm going to die a coward. I thought to myself.

Right when he was about to stab me in the heart, lightning came out of my hands and zapped him in the chest, knocking him unconscious.

I opened my eyes and looked at my hands. Did I do that? I asked myself.

The lady got up and approached me. "What you did was really impressive. Have you ever thought about applying for Hīrō Daigaku?" She asked me.

"More than anything!" I answered. "But there's no way someone like me would get in to such a prestigious school like that."

"I would have to disagree. After what I saw, I would have to say you have what heroes need to succeed. You're courageous and you want to help people in need. I can see you going far as a superhero." She said. "By the way, my name is Juliet Diamond. I'm the assistant of the headmaster at Hīrō Daigaku and I'm a teacher there. But what you probably know me as is Ice Raven."

"You're the Ice Raven!?" I shouted.

"Yes I am. The only reason he even almost had me was because he hit me with a dart that wouldn't let me use my powers for a certain amount of time." She said.

"Wow. Hard to believe something like that exists." I said.

"Yeah it is. Now, what do you say? Are you going to apply for Hīrō Daigaku?" Juliet asked.

I smiled big and nodded my head. "Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

Scotty and I stepped into the courtyard of Hīrō Daigaku. The school was enormous being 9 stories high. The outside of the school was light yellow and black with famous superhero logos being in random places all throughout the school's wall. On the top of it was a flat roof with a brown chimney. In the courtyard was a tennis court and a swimming pool while in the back of the school was a football field used to train your power and a track.

The top four floors were for the students' dormitory. They were separated by year, going from first years all the way to last years at the very top.

We stared at the courtyard with their mouths agape.

"Wow. I can't believe we are both here together." I said.

All around us were potential superheroes doing last minute training or just showing off their powers to anyone that will humor them.

"I'm not. I always believed we would both come here together." Scotty said with a warm smile.

I grinned at him and then we both started walking around while studying the other people showing off their powers. Not paying attention to my surroundings I accidentally ran into one of the potential students. He has spiky blue hair and red eyes. He is wearing the same outfit as everyone else which is a green short sleeved and black shorts.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted sheepishly.

"Pay attention to where you're going! Don't you know who I am?" He asked.

I studied him carefully but couldn't recognize him and shrugged. "You don't look very important."

His eyes widened in anger and he picked me up by my shirt. "I'm going to be the number 1 hero one day so i'd be a bit nicer to me if I were you."

"Or what? Hate to break it to you but superheroes don't threaten other people that didn't commit any crimes."

He threw me to the ground in a fit of anger and walked away. Scotty ran to my side and helped me up.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He's not even that strong. Let's go check in and get ready for the test." I said.

We walked over to the table where two ladies were waiting to check people in. One was the Ice Raven who was wearing her superhero costume this time. Her superhero costume is an ice blue blouse and a ice blue skirt with a white belt with an ice symbol on her chest and white boots.

The other person was the number 1 hero. The best of the best. There is no man or woman better than her. I don't know if you could tell but I'm her biggest fan. Her name is Mighty Angel. She has long black hair in a ponytail and green eyes. She is wearing her superhero costume which is a yellow and white muscle shirt with black tights and white wings on her back. She has yellow boots and a light bulb symbol on her chest.

Ice Raven notices me first and gives me a big smile. "So glad you took my advice and decided to apply here. The world could always use more superheroes with as big of a heart as you." She said.

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly and smiled. "Thanks. That means a lot. I trained as hard as I could but I still can't control my lightning yet."

Mighty Angel stared at me for a minute. "You can't control your power? When did you learn it?"

I thought about it for a moment. "About a month ago. I think."

She stared at me incredulously. "And you think you will get in when you just learned how to use your power? Look around you. All these people here learned to control their powers years ago and even some of them won't make it in. What makes you think you might be an exception?"

I stared directly into her eyes. "Honestly, I don't know if I will make it but I figured it won't hurt to at least give it a try."

Mighty Angel turned to Ice Raven. "This is the girl that saved you from that villain?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah. You should have seen it. Her lightning power was so powerful. I'd be careful if I were you or she might give you a run for your money one day."

Mighty Angel laughed. "That's a day I look forward to. Well I guess we better check you two in since it's going to be starting in at five minutes."

We got checked in and they gave us the outfit everyone else was wearing.

"Good luck, Laura." Ice Raven said with a warm smile.

"Thanks." I said.

Scotty and I started walking to where everyone else were gathered. Ice Raven used her ice to make a podium and stood on the top of it so everyone can see her.

"Thanks to all of you for coming. I know that not all of you will make it but I can't wait to see who will be the future students of Hīrō Daigaku. The challenge will be to step into the virtual city that was created for tests like these and to save the fake civilians from the bad guys. Don't worry though, the bad guys aren't actual villains and the civilians aren't real. The villains will be robots; some small and some big. Once you have a civilian, you must make it out of the city with your civilian in one piece and alive. You were all given a watch that will allow you to see where the civilians are located. They will be the red dots on your watch. Is there any questions?"

No one said anything and remained quiet.

"Okay well one more thing. There aren't enough civilians for everyone so you are allowed to fight each other and take each other's civilians but they must be in one piece if you want it to count and you can't have more than one civilian to prevent some people from passing the test. We will be watching and if you cheat at all, you will fail and not be allowed to try again next year. Now everyone, get ready."

We all got to the starting point and got in a running position. Scotty was next to me and gave me a thumbs up.

"You may begin now!" Ice Raven yelled.

We all started sprinting into the city. Everyone started running straight while Scotty and I decided to go after the two civilians located together far away from all of the other civilians. Once we got closer to the two civilians, we slowed to a walk and started sneaking around so we won't alert any of the robot villains.

"Do you see anything?" I asked.

"Not yet. Maybe they are being kept in one of the buildings?" Scotty suggested.

We started peeking through windows until I spotted both of them being held together by rope over a pit.

"I found them!"

Scotty walked over and peeked through the window. "Do you think it's a trap?"

I shook my head. "I seriously doubt that. I'll go in and grab them and give one of them to you."

Scotty nodded his head and waited by the window while I opened it up quietly and jumped through the window. I sprinted toward them and jumped up over the pit, grabbed them both and landed on the other side of the pit. But as soon as I landed, an alarm went off. "Oh no. You were right Scotty. It's a trap." I shouted. I turned around and jumped over the pit again and went through the window Scotty was at. He took one of the civilians. And we looked around for any signs of life. All of a sudden there was a lot of rumbling and we noticed a big silver robot walking toward us.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Scotty whined.

"Now isn't the time for whining. If we work together, I'm sure we can do this." I said.

We placed the civilians against the wall and got in a battle stance. When the robot got closer, Scotty lifted a parked car and threw it at the robot but it didn't even phase the robot. It slammed its arm into the ground, causing it to shake once again, knocking both of us off balance. Afterwards, it took its other arm and shot a laser in our direction. Scotty grabbed me bride style and jumped out of the way. Once he put me down, he jumped at the robot and hit it with all of his strength. The robot was sent backwards a tiny bit but not enough to knock it down.

"Nothing we do is working!" Scotty shouted.

We both looked at each other and nodded at one another. He grabbed his civilian while I grabbed mine and we made a dash for it. Before we could escape, the robot jumped in front of us, blocking our exit.

Crap. If we don't do something, we won't get the civilians to safety. I thought.

I shot a lightning blast out of my hand and at the robot but it wasn't effective.

I looked at Scotty.

I can help so at least he can pass and go to Hīrō Daigaku. That's the least I can do for all the times he believed in me. I thought.

"Scotty. Take your civilian and get out of here. I'll hold off Mr. Robot." I told him.

"But what about you?" Scotty asked.

"Don't worry about me! One of us should at least reach our dreams." I said.

Reluctantly, he nodded his understanding and ran the opposite direction of the robot with his civilian in his hand. I looked at the robot and yelled at him to keep his attention. As we stared each other down, I felt a tingling sensation coming from my hand and looked down at it. There was lightning being focused in my hand. Looking up at the robot with a smug smile, I put my fist together into a punch.

"Come and get some you stupid robot!" I shouted at it.

It started to aim its laser at me and right before it shot at me, I jumped up toward it with my fist in front of me. The laser hit my fist, but that didn't stop me. I kept going up toward the robot, my lightning fist breaking through the laser until I got up close and personal with the robot and hit it right in the face. The impact of my fist caused an explosion, electrocuting everything that was in a close proximity of me including my civilian.

Scotty made it out to the rest of the applicants that have a civilian and waited with them. The kid from before came up to him with a smug look on his face.

What? Your friend wasn't good enough to make it here?" He asked.

"She will be here after she's done taking care of the giant robot." Scotty answered calmly.

"What giant robot?" He asked.

Right after the question was asked, there was an explosion and a lot of rumbling coming from the ground.

"That giant robot." Scotty replied.

"There's no way she will make it here after that. It's game over for her." The kid said.

Scotty looked him in the eyes and smiled. "She will because I believe in her."

I made it to the crowd. "Finally made it."

"Laura! I knew you would make it. Where's your civilian?" Scotty asked.

I pulled out my fried civilian. "Right here, though he's kinda fried so I don't know if it will count for me."

Ice Raven walked up to me. "I may make an exception, but it all depends on the answer to this question. Did you destroy my giant robot?"

I nervously rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah, I did."

She stared at me for a few moments longer, making me more nervous than I already was as I waited for the answer that could change my life. But what I didn't expect was that the answer would come from a different person.

"We will make an exception just this once." Mighty Angel said.

Ice Raven looked at her in surprise. "I was the one that was supposed to say that." She argued.

"Sorry. What can I say, I find her interesting." Mighty Angel shrugged.

Ice Raven sighed and then turned to the other soon to be students. "I expect good things from all of you. For you are the future."

Everyone cheered, happy to have passed the test. But before everyone can celebrate.

"Now we will move on to the written portion to determine what class to put you all in." Ice Raven said.

Everyone groaned.

"At least we made it in." I said optimistically.


	3. Chapter 3

Scotty and I walked into our new classroom: class 1A and looked around at all of our new classmates. I noticed Eric was sitting in one of the seats.

"Hey Eric. Didn't know we were in the same class." I said.

Eric looked up at me and smiled a little. "Hi, Laura. I'm glad you made it in this class." He said.

"Ha! They must have made a mistake in allowing you into this class. This is for the best of the best. Not for some loser like you." The annoying boy from the other day said.

He is wearing the school uniform for boys which is a red short sleeved shirt with a green jacket over it and black dress pants.

"Why are you such a jerk and by the way, who are you anyway?" I asked.

He scoffed. "My name is Axel Evercrest and I'd be nice if I were you. I'm going to be the number one hero." Axel said smugly.

Scotty and I started cracking up with laughter.

"You're going to be the number one hero? That's funny. Why would a bully like you be the best hero?" Scotty asked.

He grabbed Scotty by the shirt and pulled him closer. "I'm going to make you eat your words."

He was getting ready to punch Scotty in the face when a girl came over and put her hand on his shoulder. She has long silver hair down to her back and blood red eyes. She is wearing the school uniform for girls which is a red short sleeved shirt with a green jacket over it and a black skirt.

"Come on, Axel. Leave them alone and let's go find our seats." She said.

Axel scoffed at her. "Fine, Daniela." Then he turned to look at us. "You losers got lucky."

As they walked away, Daniela stared at me for a second longer before turning her head away.

"Thank god. He's such a pain." I said to Scotty.

All of a sudden, someone's hand was blocking my vision and all I hear is, "guess who?"

I pretend to think for a minute even though I know who it is already. "Is it Kenny?" It's not, obviously. I just love to mess with him.

He pouted a little bit before taking his hands away. "Do I really sound like my brother that much?"

Matt has short garnet red spiky hair and brown eyes. He's wearing the uniform for boys.

I grinned at him. "Nope. Just love messing with you. I already knew it was you, Matt."

He smiled brightly. "I can't believe we get to be in the same class together. I'm so happy you found your power. I remember when we used to pretend to be superheroes all the time."

Oh those were the days. He and Eric already knew their powers but I didn't so I used to pretend to have lightning. We would play in the pool and then afterwards, we would use our towels as capes and our goggles as masks and pretend to stop crime in our backyards. It's kind of ironic that I ended up actually having lightning powers.

"Yeah, I remember those days too." I said to Matt.

"I wonder who's our homeroom teacher." Scotty said.

"Hopefully someone really cool." Matt said.

"There's only one superhero I want it to be." I said.

If it was Mighty Angel, I think I'd die right now.

Right then, our homeroom teacher decided to make an appearance. Can you guess who it was? That's right. It was none other than Mighty Angel dressed in her superhero outfit. I couldn't believe my eyes. I get to learn all about how to be a superhero from my role model herself.

"Okay class. Settle down. I know that you're all excited but if you are going to learn anything I need all of you to listen to me." She said.

She walked over to her desk and put down her briefcase.

"I'm sure you all know who I am already but just in case, I'm the Mighty Angel. Starting today I'll be your homeroom teacher. In this university, you will mostly have just me to teach you but certain classes will be a different teacher teaching you instead of me. Welcome to Hīrō Daigaku."

Everyone started to chat among themselves, obviously really excited that they made it into this prestigious university, until Mighty Angel cleared her throat and everyone immediately stopped talking.

"Since it's the first day of your first year, I want to see how powerful your powers are at the moment. So, for your first assignment, you're going to use your powers at its fullest to measure how strong you are." She said.

Doug stood up. "Excuse me but how are we going to do that?"

"Glad you asked. You're all going to try to take me down in groups of five. But I will set a time limit. You will have 10 minutes to fight me. Try to last the entire time." Mighty Angel said.

Everyone stared at Mighty Angel anxiously but Axel. He stood up and pumped his fist in the air. "Sorry losers but my power is way better than any of yours. Don't be too disappointed if I take her down all by myself." Axel boasted.

Daniela scoffed at him and he stopped and gave her a death glare.

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news but remember I'm the one that defeats you in every battle so I'm pretty sure I will take her down first but don't worry sweetie, you can be my number 1 fan." Daniela winked at him.

He growled at her. "Don't call me sweetie and shut up. You were just lucky that's all."

Before they can continue their bickering, Mighty Angel cleared her throat. "Hate to break this up, but let's get started."

She handed us training clothes to change into. They were a green shirt with black strips and sweatpants that were green with black stripes. After we all changed into them, we followed her to the training ground.

"Okay, so the teams will be Lance Valentine, Roxanna Dove, Dillon Fiore, Yuki Hawks, and Aurelia Forrest. Team 2 is Mercury Evans, Olivia Edwards, Rosette Clark, William Patterson, and Steven Zade. Team 3 is Daniela Bakugan, Matt Yokohama, Eric Kouzuki, Scotty Kurogane, and Oryama Momokai. And team 4 is Doug LuBelle, Alexis Whiskey, Tyler Flynn, Axel Evercrest, and Laura Kitazawa." Mighty Angel said.

Axel and I glared at each other for a minute then looked away from each other.

Great. Out of everyone that I could have gotten on my team, it had to be him. I thought.

"Do I really have to be on the same team as her!?" Axel shouted.

Mighty Angel sighed. "This is a team exercise. I would like to see how well you guys can work together as a team."

Axel glared at me again before looking forward again.

"Okay, let's get this started. Team 1, please step up."

Lance Valentine, Roxanna Dove, Dillon Fiore, Yuki Hawks, and Aurelia Forrest stepped up to the arena while everyone else watched from the stands.

Lance has red low skin fade and faux hawk hair and pink eyes.

Roxanna has brown mid length layered hair and brown eyes.

Dillon has gray classic taper cut and thick brush up hair and blue eyes.

Yuki has black layered crop hair and brown eyes.

Aurelia has black long wavy hair and Emerald eyes.

Dillon used his elastic power and stretched his arm at Mighty Angel and grabbed her tightly. While Dillon had her in his grip, Roxanna summoned a tsunami at Mighty Angel. Right before it hit Mighty Angel, Dillon retracted his arm and the tsunami hit Mighty Angel. When the tsunami was gone, Mighty Angel was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey. Where did she go? Do you see her Dillon?" Roxanna asked.

Dillon looked around. "No, I don't see her."

As they kept looking, Mighty Angel appeared behind them.

"Not bad kids. Nice try." Mighty Angel said.

Before they could turn around, Mighty Angel slammed them both into the wall and they both fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Mighty Angel turned to the others.

"Who's next?" She asked.

"How did she do that? It's like she vanished into thin air." Lance said.

"Don't let her scare you. We got to take her down before the 10 minutes is up." Yuki said.

She changed her size to a giant and took her foot to squish Mighty Angel. Before she could squish her with her giant foot, Mighty Angel used her light to make her movement faster and dodged Yuki's foot. She took some of her light power and sent it into her hands to punch Yuki faster and harder, sending Yuki into the wall of the stands.

"Come on students. Try to last longer against me. Otherwise it's no fun." Mighty Angel said.

Aurelia summoned forest animals to the training arena and the animals surrounded Mighty Angel. A deer went over to Lance and he jumped on the deer and started to ride on its back.

"Animals, attack Mighty Angel." Aurelia commanded pointing at Mighty Angel.

The deer, foxes and squirrels ran at Mighty Angel and she spun around in a circle, kicking and punching all of the animals away from her. While she was distracted, the deer that Lance was on went running at Mighty Angel and attacked her. She put her hand in the way of her face and blocked the deer from biting her while Lance jumped off the deer and landed on the other side with a sword for his right hand. He ran at Mighty Angel and went to slash her with his sword but she threw the deer at Lance and it knocked him to the ground. The weight of the deer knocked him out. Aurelia was shocked that Mighty Angel defeated all of her animals and Lance. But before she can react, Mighty Angel disappeared and reappeared behind Aurelia. She goes to turn around but Mighty Angel hits her with her light beam and sends her flying into the wall. None of the team members were getting up.

"Looks like everyone is down for the count and with time still left to go, too. Oh well guess we will move on to the next match. Team 2 get up here and let's fight." Mighty Angel said.

The next team started to get ready for their match.

"Okay. Let's begin." Mighty Angel said.


	4. Chapter 4

Mercury Evans, Olivia Edwards, Rosette Clark, William Patterson and Steven Zade stepped into the arena.

Mercury has high skin fade, shape up, spiky purple hair and red eyes.

Olivia has long rapunzel strawberry blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

Rosette has mid length layered brown hair and brown eyes.

William has Classic taper fade, textured side swept front black hair and violet eyes.

Steven has short black hair down to his earlobes and lilac eyes.

"Let's begin children." Mighty Angel said.

William went over to a metal beam and absorbed the metal, turning into a metal man.

"We aren't children!" He yelled.

He ran at Mighty Angel and started throwing punches at her with his metal hand but she kept dodging her punches. Before Mighty Angel could hit him, Olivia used her force field on William to protect him from her punch. He turned to Olivia and nodded at her.

Mercury made three shadow clones of himself and ran at Mighty Angel. His clones went to jump on her but she used her light aura to make the light surround her and enhance her physical capabilities, allowing her to dodge them at the last possible moment. The clones disappeared and Mighty Angel stared Mercury down.

"Oh shit." He said.

Before he could make more, Mighty Angel ran super fast in front of him and hit him super hard, sending him flying into the arena stands.

"Who's next?" She asked.

Swords started to multiply and float in thin air, aiming straight for Mighty Angel. Before she could defend herself, the swords went right at her but instead of stabbing her, it went right through her. She became confused and started looking around, realizing that they were just a distraction. She realized it a second too late and was punched in the face by William's metal arm, sending her skidding backwards a few feet. She wiped the sweat off her brow.

"Not bad kids. You're doing a lot better than I thought you guys would do." Mighty Angel said with a smile. "But do you think you can keep this up until the time runs out?"

They all swallowed hard, not sure if they can last the whole time. Before they can react, she shot a ray of light at them, hitting William in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground and lose consciousness. They all looked scared and worried.

"Don't worry. He will be fine. He will only be out cold for a few minutes but he's out of the fight now." Mighty Angel said.

Rosette used her illusion power to make Mighty Angel think she got gigantic. She went to step on Mighty Angel but she sidestepped and punched Rosette in the face.

"That's not going to work a second time on me now that I figured out your power is illusions." Mighty Angel said.

She threw Rosette across the arena and into the wall, taking her down for the rest of the fight.

We need to do something. Olivia thought.

She thought for a moment before coming up with an idea.

If I put a force field around her that will take away her oxygen enough to take her down, then we can still win. Olivia thought.

Olivia put a force field around Mighty Angel and she started suffocating a little bit. Before she can pass out, she used her light to break the force field. She started to use her light to blind Olivia and Steven but before she could, Steven saw something laying on the ground in front of it. He bent down and picked it up.

Ooh. A pair of shades. How lucky. Steven thought.

He put on the shades just in time and only Olivia was blinded by the light. Steven stepped in front of Olivia and grabbed her so he could lead her. They started to walk to the side of the arena to get away from Mighty Angel, but she shot a beam of light at them. Before it could hit them, Steven tripped over a crack and fell to the ground, causing him to avoid getting hit by the beam and only Olivia getting knocked out.

"Where did this crack come from?" He asked no one.

Mighty Angel stared at him in shock.

How does he keep getting so lucky. First he avoided being blinded and now he avoided my beam. This is just strange. She thought.

Mighty Angel charged at Steven to punch him in the face but he dodged her punch at the last possible second.

Phew. That was close. If I had gotten hit that probably would have been bad. He thought.

"You boy. How do you keep avoiding everything I throw at you?" Mighty Angel asked.

"I guess you could say I'm just really lucky." Steven answered.

Mighty Angel used her light warp and appeared behind Steven. Before he could react, she punched him in the back and sent him flying into the wall. He was about to get up but a piece of the wall fell and hit him in the head.

"I may be really lucky but if I use it too much, my luck starts to run out." Steven said.

He closed his eyes and stayed down.

"Well looks like there's no one left to take me on so I win. Sorry kids, better luck next time." Mighty Angel said.

She picked all five kids up and brought them up to the stand.

"Okay the next group get down here." She said.

Daniela, Matt, Eric, Scotty and Oryama stepped up to the middle of the arena.

Daniela has long silver hair down to her back and blood red eyes.

Oryama has short brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Okay, you may begin." Mighty Angel said.

Scotty ran at Mighty Angel and went to punch her with his super strength but she jumped out of the way and he ended up punching a hole in the ground.

Matt used his fire to trap her in a ring of fire while Eric used his air to make the fire stronger. While Oryama created five sets of sunglasses for all of them to wear. Daniela put hers on and stepped toward the fire.

"Stand back boys. Watch a real superhero fight." She said with a wink.

Scotty groaned when she said that. One thing he hated more than anything were people that fought alone because they think they are better than everyone.

She jumped over the fire and went to kick Mighty Angel from above on her head but she blocked it by shielding the top of her head with her arms. Once Daniela landed, she quickly threw a punch at her and it was blocked again, but the impact from the punch sent Mighty Angel skidding backwards a little, her wings catching fire a little. Once she put out the fire, she looked at Daniela.

"Not bad. I see you have super strength just like Scotty over there." She said.

"Mine is a little different. My power is supernatural conditioning. I can do more than just super strength. My physical capabilities are far stronger than the normal person. As long as I train my body constantly, my abnormal abilities won't go away." Daniela said.

"Not a bad power but don't think you will be able to defeat me on your own." Mighty Angel said with a smile.

She grabbed Daniela before she could react and jumped over the fire and slammed Daniela to the ground. Daniela let out a groan then quickly jumped to her feet away from Mighty Angel.

Matt made a sword from his fire and slashed at Mighty Angel. But before his sword could make contact, she quickly also made a sword but out of light and parried his sword. Matt kept slashing at Mighty Angel with his sword but every time his sword was blocked by her light sword. After blocking the final slash, she kicked Matt in the gut, sending him flying to the ground. She punched him one more time in the gut to ensure he stays down.

Eric uses his wind to make a hurricane and sends it towards Mighty Angel. Before it can hit her she uses her light to teleport behind Eric where there's more light called photoportation. Once behind Eric, she hits him with a beam of light and throws him at the arena wall.

Scotty jumps at Mighty Angel while she's paying attention to Eric and hits her with his super strength fist, sending her flying a few feet away from where she was standing. She wipes the sweat off her forehead and looks at Scotty. She goes to activate her photokinetic combat but before she can, Oryama uses his power to create rope and it ties itself around Mighty Angel.

"Now is our chance." Scotty said.

He runs at her to hit her in the stomach but Mighty Angel breaks through the rope and makes her sword made of light and slashes Scotty in the stomach, taking him out of the fight.

Mighty Angel turns to Oryama and Daniela and smirks at them. "Who's next?"

Oryama makes a ninja shurikens and throws them at Mighty Angel but she dodges them. She runs at Oryama and goes to strike him but he quickly creates a shield and blocks the sword.

She teleports behind him and karate chops Oryama in the neck, knocking him out cold.

Daniela steps in front of Mighty Angel. "It's just you and me now. Once I defeat you, I will be the best in this class." She said cheerfully.

Mighty Angel grinned. "Good luck. You'll need it."

Mighty Angel activated her photokinetic combat and they ran at each other, both their fists colliding with each other. The force of the impact created a gust of wind flying past them. Daniela went to kick Mighty Angel but she blocked the kick with her hand, pushing Daniela away from her. Daniela used her super speed and ran in a circle around Mighty Angel to create a vortex around her. Before she can finish the vortex, Mighty Angel jumped over it and kicked Daniela in the head hard, knocking her to the ground. Daniela got back up and glared at Mighty Angel.

"I refuse to lose to you. I will prove to everyone here that I'm the best." Daniela said.

Right after she said all that, Mighty Angel disappeared behind her.

"You're still years away from defeating me. Sorry kid." She said.

Before Daniela could turn around, Mighty Angel did a quick left hook to the liver, knocking Daniela to the ground. She was in so much pain that she couldn't continue the fight.

"Looks like that's it for that fight. Everyone we will take a break to fix up the arena before the final fight and I'll heal everyone up with my light healing." Mighty Angel said.

As she begun to heal everyone, starting with Daniela, I walked over to Daniela and held my hand out to her.

"That was a great fight. You did the best against her out of everyone." I said enthusiastically.

Daniela stared at my hand for a minute then turned away. "I don't need any praises from someone who can't even control their power."

She got up and walked away, joining up with Axel. I just stared at her.

"What a jerk." I said.

I walked over to Scotty and helped him up.

"Better luck next time buddy." I said.

"Ugh. She was way too good. Having us fight her in the first place was just wrong." Scotty said.

"I know. But isn't it kind of exciting to see how you stack up against a real hero." I said with a twinkle in my eyes.

Scotty laughed. "Yeah. I guess it does. Good luck out there. You'll need it seeing as how you have Axel on your team." He said looking at Axel.

I stared at Axel while he was talking to Daniela. He turned his head and noticed me staring and glared at her before looking away.

"Yeah. I'm going to need all the luck I can get." I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Okay, time for the last fight. Tyler Flynn, Alexis Whiskey, Doug LuBelle, Axel Evercrest and Laura Kitazawa step up to the arena." Mighty Angel said.

Tyler has high taper fade with messy top blonde hair and silver eyes.

Alexis has straight long blonde hair in a high ponytail and amber eyes.

Doug has mid taper messy long fringe blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Okay same rules as the last three matches. You may now begin." Mighty Angel said.

(Hey, everyone. It's me: Alexis. I'm talking to you guys using my telepathy power. I'll tell you what Mighty Angel is thinking so we can be a step ahead of her.) Alexis said to me, Axel, Tyler and Doug.

(Okay. Sounds good to me.) I said.

All of a sudden, Axel charges at Mighty Angel.

"What the hell Axel? Did you not hear the plan?" I shouted to him.

He scoffed at me. "I don't need no help from the likes of any of you!" He shouted.

He threw his hands together and sent a sonic boom at Mighty Angel. There was dust everywhere and everyone just stood still, waiting to see if she was still there when the dust clears. When the dust cleared, she was gone. Axel looked around for her until she appeared behind him and sent him flying by kicking him in the ass. Before he could hit the wall, Alexis used her super speed to catch him. I walked over to them.

"What the hell was that?" I asked him.

"Hmph. I can defeat her just fine without any help. I especially don't need help from the likes of you." He said to me.

I was starting to get really agitated right now. This guy just got his ass kicked literally and he still thinks he's better than the rest of us. What a jerk.

"Look. I don't care if you have something against me or not but we aren't going to win or even stand a chance if we don't work together. After this battle, you can go back to despising me and I'll go back to hating your guts. But right now, teamwork is the only answer." I said.

"What can you even do? You can't even use your powers when you want to. How are you possibly going to help us?" Axel asked.

"I may not be able to when I want to, but it has yet to fail me when I actually need it. I think I'll be fine because this time I need my powers." I said. I turned to face him. "How about you worry about yourself instead of me."

Axel thought about this for a moment. "Fine. I guess I'll be a team player just this one time."

I smiled. "Good because we are going to need all of us to cooperate to even have a chance."

"So what's the plan oh mighty leader?" Tyler asked, walking up to us.

"That's a good question. Everyone gather around in a huddle. I'm going to relay the plan to everyone." I said.

We gathered in a huddle while I told the plan. Mighty Angel stood watching us.

Wow. So they are actually going to work together. This could get interesting. Mighty Angel thought to herself.

Doug grabbed hold of Axel and teleported behind Mighty Angel. Before she could turn around, Axel shot a sonic boom at her. She put her arms up to block it. When the smoke cleared and Mighty Angel turned around and they weren't there anymore. Doug teleported them next to Mighty Angel and Axel shot another sonic boom at Mighty Angel but this time she deflected it away from her. She was about to shoot her light laser at them but Tyler used his super speed to trip Mighty Angel when she wasn't looking and she fell to the ground.

(You guys. She's going to attack Doug next.) Alexis told them in their minds.

Mighty Angel got up and charged at Doug to punch him but Doug teleported with Axel away from Mighty Angel and back to where I am.

(Laura, she's going to go after you with her light warp and then shoot her light beam at you.) Alexis told me.

(Roger. Thanks Alexis.) I said.

Mighty Angel used her light warp to appear behind me but right when appeared, I summoned my lightning into my fist and punched her in the face. She looked shock for a moment and went sliding a few feet from me.

"Hmm. How is it that you kids are one step ahead of me? My guess is that one of you has telepathy. But that only works if I'm thinking in my head what my next plan is." Mighty Angel said.

(Crap. Guys! She cleared her mind completely of any and all thoughts.) Alexis said.

Before any of us could react, she disappeared and reappeared behind Alexis and shot her with her light beam, taking her out of the match.

"Well there goes the plan everyone!" I shouted to the others.

Mighty Angel charged at me but Doug grabbed my arm and teleported us away.

"Thanks Doug." I said.

"No problem." Doug said.

Tyler ran around in a circle around Mighty Angel to confuse her but she stuck her foot out and tripped him. Tyler went into the wall really fast and knocked himself unconscious.

Crap. There's only three of us left. What can we do. I thought to myself.

Doug teleported behind Mighty Angel and went to punch her in the back but she turned around and jumped over his punch, smashing her hand into his face and slamming Doug into the ground. Doug went limp instantly.

"Axel. We need to put our differences aside completely and do a joint attack." I said.

Axel scoffed and looked away. "Fine but this doesn't mean we will be friends."

"Trust me. I don't want to be your friend." I said.

I summoned a little ball of lightning into my hand while Axel also summoned a little ball into his hand but it was sonic boom. We both ran at Mighty Angel, mixing our power together as we ran at her. She summoned a ball of light into her hand and charged at us as well. All three of our powers collided, causing a tiny explosion. When the smoke cleared, we were all three still standing but breathing kind of hard. Before we could continue the fight, the timer ran out.

"Well, looks like you guys actually survived the whole fight. Congratulations. But you still lose." Mighty Angel said.

Axel glared at me for a moment before looking away. "Whatever. It wasn't a fair fight anyway." He walked away, heading back towards Daniela.

"Good job. You probably would have won if you didn't have Laura on your team." Daniela said.

I was about to walk up to Daniela when Scotty approached me.

"Good job, Laura. You were so awesome. You guys came the closest to defeating Mighty Angel than the rest of us did." Scotty said.

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Thanks."

"What do you think we will be doing next?" Scotty asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully classwork. I'm tired from the fight." I said.

That's something I never thought I'd hear myself say.

Mighty Angel walked up to all of us. "After I heal everyone else, I will give each of you the room number for where you will be staying. I won't tell any of you who your dorm mates are. You can find that out for yourself."

She went up to my team and healed everyone that needed it. Afterwards, she walked up to where we were all standing.

"Okay. Once I call your name, you will come up to me and I'll give you a slip with your room number and your key." Mighty Angel said.

She started calling names and the amount of people present started to decline.

"I really hope we get to be roommates. How awesome would that be?" Scotty said excitedly.

"That would be amazing. But if I don't get you I just hope I don't get Daniela or Axel. I don't think I could last a whole school year living with them." I said.

"Scotty Kurogane." Mighty Angel called.

"Looks like that's my cue. I'll be waiting for you." Scotty said.

He walked up to Mighty Angel, leaving me by myself. After he got his key and slip of paper, he walked over to the door to wait for me.

"Laura Kitazawa." Mighty Angel called.

I walked up to Mighty Angel and she gave me my slip of paper saying my room for the year is 1-10 and gave me my key. After thanking her, I walked over to Scotty.

"So? What's your room number?" He asked.

I showed him the slip of paper. "I'm 1-10."

He looked disappointed. "That sucks. I got 1-9. Looks like we are roommates." He said.

"Hey, at least we are next door neighbors." I said trying to cheer him up.

He looked happy after hearing that. "Yeah, that's true. You're right."

I smiled at him. "Good. Now let's go look for our room."

He nodded his head and we both started walking in the direction of the dorm rooms. On the way, we passed by Eric's room. We both peeked our heads in.

"Hey, Eric. What's up?" I asked him.

"Oh, hey Laura. Nothing much. I'm just unpacking my stuff before my new roommate comes. What about you?" Eric asked.

"Oh nothing. Just looking for our dorm. We were the last two to get our key." I said.

Matt walks behind me and puts his hands over my eyes again.

"Guess who?" He said with a smile.

I shake my head. "Hey Matt."

Eric looks at him. "Are you my roommate?"

Matt smiled and nodded his head. "It sure looks like it. Glad I have someone I actually know. And Laura. Feel free to stop by anytime you want." He said.

I smile at him. "Sure thing. But maybe another time after I'm settled into my room. Have fun you guys."

"Bye Laura." Eric and Matt said.

Scotty and I head down two rooms and end up at his dorm.

"Well, looks like this is my room. Want to see what my room looks like?" He asked.

"Sure. I'm curious who you ended up rooming with." I said.

Scotty opens the door slowly until it's fully open and we walk into his room. The room isn't super big but it's nice and cozy for two people to live in. We look and see that one side of the room already has suitcases and that the bathroom is currently being occupied. He walks over to the other bed that has nothing around it and puts his stuff on it.

"I'll unpack once I see my roommate and you head to your room." Scotty said.

I nod my head. "Okay. Sounds like a good plan."

The door to the bathroom opens and Daniela walks out of it. She stops in her tracks when she sees me and Scotty in the room and glares at me for a moment.

"Okay. Which of you is my new roommate?" She asked.

Scotty walked over to Daniela with his hand extended. "I'm your new roommate."

She took his hand and shook it. "Glad it's you and not her. Why is she here anyway?"

I knew this was the moment I took my leave.

"Don't worry. I was just leaving. I still need to go to my room and unpack anyway." I said. I turned to Scotty. "Good luck living with this pain in the ass."

"I hope you have a roommate you will get along with." Scotty said with a smile.

I smile at him. "I'm sure I will."

I left the room and headed to the room next to Scotty's room. I took a deep breath in, preparing myself for whatever awaits me in the next room. When I opened it, I saw something I wish I never saw. A shirtless Axel. I stared at him with my eyes wide.

You have got to be kidding me. I thought to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Axel and I just stared at each other for a moment longer before he exploded.

"Why the hell are you in my room? Trying to get a good look at my sexy self?" Axel asked.

I sighed a little. "Trust me, the last thing I would ever do is try to sneak a peek at you shirtless." I said.

"Then why are you here?" He asked.

"Why do you think? Obviously because this is my room too." I said.

He stared at me again and then let out an explosive sigh. "Just great. Out of all nineteen other people I could have shared a room with it just had to be you."

"And you think I'm happy about the situation? I'd so much rather have a roommate who's easy to get along with." I replied.

"I have an idea!" Axel said

"Oh this will be good!" I said sarcastically.

"Hey shut up!" Axel shouted. He cleared his throat then looked at me. "We could just ask for a different roommate."

I looked at him in shock. "That's actually... not that bad of an idea. Let's do that."

"Told you it was good. Now let's go see."

We both left the dorm room and went to Mighty Angel's office. Once we made it there, we knocked on the door and waited for her to answer the door.

"The door is open!" She shouted from the other side.

Axel opened the door and we both walked in, glaring at her.

"What can I help you two with?" She asked.

"I want a new roommate!" Axel and I shouted at the same time.

Mighty Angel studied us for a moment.

"And why do you want a new roommate?" She asked.

"Because she's annoying and powerless." Axel said.

"Because he thinks he's better than everyone and obnoxious." I said.

"Well, I'm sorry kids. But there's a reason I did it this way." Mighty Angel said.

"What do you mean? I thought it was just random." Axel said.

"No. I fact I didn't even create it until after the fights. Some of the kids got along with everyone but as for the ones I could tell didn't get along, I purposely put them as roommates." Mighty Angel said.

We both stared at him dumbfounded.

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"Sooner or later, you all are going to want to at least get along. It makes classes easier on the individual. I figured the sooner you two get past your hatred for each other the better for both of your growth. You all need to learn to rely on each other. It makes all the tests and hero stuff easier for you guys." Mighty Angel said.

We both stared at each other then sighed.

"Fine. I guess we will stay as roommates." I said.

"Yeah. Just don't get in my way and stay on your side of the room." Axel said.

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever." I said.

We both went back to our dorm room to finish unpacking our stuff. Once we were done we both decided to head to the common area where the rest of our class was currently located. Tyler saw us coming in and ran up to both of us, patting us on the back.

"You guys were really cool out there today. You came the closest to defeating Mighty Angel." He said with a smile.

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Thanks."

Daniela walked over and scoffed at me.

"Axel may have been cool but there's no way that worthless excuse for a hero in training over there was cool at all."

I glared at Daniela. "What's your problem?"

"My problem? My problem is I don't see how someone who can barely control their power can even be enrolled at this school. It's supposed to be for the best of the best but I don't see anything interesting about you for them to accept your application. And then they let you pass the test still after you come back late and with no civilian while the rest of us had to rescue a civilian in one piece and make it back with them. That's not fair for the rest of us." Daniela said.

"Look, it's not my fault they passed me. If you have a problem with it go ask Mighty Angel about it." I said.

Daniela took a step closer and got in my face. "I challenge you to a fight."

"You want to fight me?" I asked completely thrown off my guard.

"You heard me. If you can manage to land a hit on me, I'll take back everything I said, but if you can't land a single hit, you have to drop out of this university." Daniela said.

"Why would I do that?!" I shouted.

Daniela smirked at me. "What? Too afraid you can't land a hit on me?"

"O-of course I can hit you! I just think those rules are insane! Who would ever accept those conditions?" I asked.

"Someone who knows they can land at least one hit on their opponent. So answer me: in or out?" She asked.

"Urgh. Fine. I accept." I said.

Daniela grinned. "Good. Now I can get rid of useless pests and Axel won't have to worry about sharing his room with you. Sounds like a good win for us right Axel?"

Axel stared blankly at Daniela. She walked up to him and put her arm on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Daniela asked.

"Just don't underestimate her if you want to really get rid of her." He said.

"Hmph. To me it sounds like you overestimate her." Daniela said.

"She may not be able to control it but when she can use her power, she's good." Axel said.

"Whatever. Well everyone who wants to watch the fight, follow me to the yard so we can really get this fight started." Daniela said.

Daniela started to walk outside with the rest of us following behind her. Once we got outside, she turned to me with a smirk.

"You ready little girl?" Daniela asked.

"Shut up and bring it!" I shouted.

She smiled and then all of a sudden, she vanished. I walked forward a step, and looked around for her but I couldn't find any signs of her presence. While I kept searching for her, I felt a fist hit my right cheek, sending me to the floor. I quickly got up just to find that she disappeared again. I get back in a fighting stance to ready myself for her next strike. But right when I get in my fighting stance, I'm knocked down again by this really fast blur. It stops right in front of me and I see that it's Daniella.

"Need some help?" She asked.

She grabbed my hand like she was going to help me up but instead once she grabbed my hand, she threw me into a wall.

"Opps, my bad. Sorry I don't know my own strength sometimes." Daniela said.

I groaned slightly in pain and slowly got to my feet.

Okay, I got to do something. I can't keep letting her get me. I need to think. I thought.

I searched my surroundings for anything I can use until I thought of the best plan.

Once she starts running fast again, I'll stick my foot out where I think she will be and once she trips, I'll hit her. Yeah. Sounds good to me. I thought.

Daniela decided to run fast again and she started circling me. I extended my foot a little extra behind me, hoping she will trip trying to attack me from behind but instead I feel a punch hit me square in the face.

"Did you really think I'd fall for that?" She asked.

"I was hoping you might but I guess I'm going to have to do something better." I answered her.

She grinned and disappeared again. I decided to close my eyes and let my ears do their job while charging my lightning into my right fist. Once I heard someone stop behind me, I quickly turned around and hit her in the face with all the lightning I had in my fist.

What the hell? She thought as she got sent flying into the wall.

"Yes!" I shouted, pumping my fist in the air.

"That's it!" She said.

Daniela ran at me and lifted me into the air with her super strength and threw me into the stands, making me almost hit Scotty.

"Hmph. Pathetic." She said.

She turned around and walked away.

Dammit. I lost so easily to her. I thought to myself.

Scotty helped me up and smiled at me.

"You did a good job Laura!" He said.

"Hah. That's hilarious." I said miserably.

"I'm serious. You were able to use your lightning AND you landed a hit. She didn't even think you would be able to so obviously you did good. Just because you don't win doesn't mean you didn't do a good job." Scotty said.

"Yeah. I know that! But I only got a hit in because she didn't take me seriously. If she went all out from the start there's no way I would have got that hit on her." I said.

Scotty hit me in the gut, causing me to fall forward into his arms and hugged me.

"You're such a dummy. I'm sure by the end of the school year you will be able to take her down." He said.

I smiled and hugged him back. "Sure. I believe you. But I'm going to hold you to that. If I don't defeat her by the end of the year, I'm coming after you." I said joking around.

He smiled. "I know. And if you do I'm going to throw you at that wall." He joked.

We laughed until the bell rang signaling that our first class was going to start in five minutes.

"We better head to class before we are late." Scotty said.

We both walked in to the classroom and saw all of our classmates already there.

"It's about time." Matt said walking over to us.

"I can't believe you are here this early." I said.

"Well some of us are taking our hero duty seriously." Matt replied with his tongue out.

"Yeah. You definitely are taking it seriously." I said dryly.

The bell signaling the start of class rang and Mighty Angel walked in the classroom.

"Everyone please take a seat." She said.

Everyone that were still standing quickly took an empty seat.

"Okay so first I want to congratulate you all for the excellent show of your powers. No one did a bad job. Remember this is just to evaluate where you are at the start of the year and how your teamwork is. Some of you however are going to need to work on their teamwork skills." Mighty Angel said.

"Who's the best in our class?" Tyler asked.

"The best is Daniela Bakugan. She did the best against me one on one but group 4 did the best. They fought with excellent teamwork and they weren't all eliminated before the time limit ran out." Mighty Angel said.

How dare her team beat me. Daniela thought crushing the cup in her hand.

"Wow Daniela. Can't believe you're number 1. Guess I'm going to have to work even harder to defeat you." Axel said.

"Good luck. It will take you a million years to even come close to defeating me." Daniela said smugly. At least I'm number 1 in the whole class.

"So what are we going to do today?" Rosette asked.

"Today we will be thinking of a superhero name and a superhero costume to wear. The name can be creative and it doesn't even have to do with your power. In fact there's a second year student with ice powers that came up with the name Flaming Ice just because his hair is the color of fire." Mighty Angel said.

Everyone started whispering to each other excitedly.

"Okay so just have fun with it. And remember that just because you came up with it now doesn't mean that you have to keep the name or costume once you graduate and become superheroes." She said.

Everyone nodded and started talking to their friends about what their name will be.

"So Scotty. Did you already decide on a name?" I asked him.

"Of course. My superhero name is going to be Boulderman." He said with a big smile. "What about you, Laura?"

"Like you said, of course I did. In fact I came up with it when I was in middle school. My superhero name is going to be Lightning Girl!" I announced.


End file.
